Citybus (Hong Kong)
Citybus Limited ( ) is one of the three major bus operators in Hong Kong. It provides both franchised and non-franchised bus service. The franchised route network serves mainly Hong Kong Island, cross-harbour routes (between Hong Kong Island and Kowloon/New Territories), Ocean Park, North Lantau (Tung Chung and Hong Kong Disneyland) and Hong Kong International Airport. The non-franchised routes serve mainly City One Shatin. It also provides bus rental services and staff bus services for some large companies such as TVB and China Light and Power. The company is wholly owned by Chow Tai Fook Enterprises and NWS Holdings, which together also own the third largest operator, New World First Bus.Citybus - First Bus Company Structure, company website From 1984 to 2001 the company offered a cross-border service (Hong Kong <> China) using mainly Leyland Olympians, but this was discontinued due to stiff competition. However, from 2007, Citybus began route B3, which goes to Shenzhen's Bay Port. The livery of Citybus's buses is yellow, red and blue. History NL262 bus on route 11.]] In 1979, Citybus began its operation in Hong Kong with one double deck bus (Volvo B55), providing shuttle service for the Hong Kong United Dockyard in Hung Hom. It later expanded into operating a residential bus route between City One Shatin and Kowloon Tong MTR station. In 1984, Citybus began a cross-boundary coach service between Hong Kong and Shenzhen. The following year, the company introduced its first air-conditioned double-deck coaches. Since then, it has continued to expand its fleet of air-conditioned buses. This was the start of the remarkable history of air-conditioned double-deck buses in Hong Kong. In 1991, the Hong Kong Government awarded Citybus its first franchised route 12A (Admiralty Tamar St <> Macdonnell Rd) on Hong Kong Island, which was originally operated by China Motor Bus and then withdrawn in the 1980s. It marked the arrival of Citybus as a franchised bus company serving Hong Kong Island routes. Also in 1991, several thousand miles away in London, Citybus launched a new company called Capital Citybus with an all-yellow livery for the routes in North and East London and a red and yellow livery for central London. This was sold to FirstGroup in 1998 and now trades as First Capital. In 1993, Citybus took over 28 franchised routes from China Motor Bus after winning a competitive tender. A further 14 franchised routes were awarded to the company in 1995 without tendering, with the fleet now expanded to more than 500 buses. During these years Citybus expanded its penetration of the Hong Kong Island market pushing nearly all CMB routes into low profitability. The areas of Hong Kong Island, especially Central, Wanchai and Causeway Bay, more and more CMB passengers chose Citybus rather than CMB. In 1996, with the Tsing Ma Bridge coming into operation and commencement of settlement in the Tung Chung new town, Citybus won another tender to operate 13 new franchised routes serving Tung Chung and the new Hong Kong International Airport. The airport bus service, started in 1998, is called Cityflyer which is part of Citybus and is solely used for Airport express routes to the city. The Cityflyer service consisted of a series of 4 routes: A11, A12, A21 and A22, with A10 being added to the mix in 2006. Citybus also operates various Overnight Airport routes and Airport Shuttle Routes. In 1998, following the expiry of the franchise of the China Motor Bus, a further 12 routes were transferred to Citybus. Citybus's fleet was up to 1,100 buses. The remaining routes of China Motor Bus were transferred to a new operator New World First Bus. Its business was expanded into mainland China with a joint venture operation in Beijing through Citybus (China) Limited. It was not only Beijing's first joint venture bus operation, but it also marked the introduction of air-conditioned buses for the first time in the capital city. Following the success of this route, a second urban express coach route was introduced in Beijing. However, the services in Beijing were terminated shortly after the disposal of shares of Citybus (China) Limited from Citybus to Kingsman Global Limited, another Hong Kong company, in June 2004. Citybus had also once operated a route (route 658) in Tianjin. The service is now operated by another company after Citybus disposed all its interest in Citybus (China) Limited. In 1999, Citybus was acquired by Stagecoach Group of the United Kingdom. In 2001, Citybus discontinued the cross-boundary coach service between China and Hong Kong. The company was acquired by Chow Tai Fook Enterprises, the parent company of the major rival operator New World First Bus, in June 2003. And after a series of restructurings, Citybus is now a subsidiary of NWS Transport Services Limited, which is also the parent company of New World First Bus and New World First Ferry. NWS Transport has since re-dominated the franchised bus services on Hong Kong Island. File:Citybus Leyland Olympian 10.4m.JPG|Citybus Leyland Olympian 10.4m File:Citybus Volvo Olympian 10.4m.JPG|Citybus Volvo Olympian 10.4m File:CTB Volvo Olympian 11m version 3.jpg|Citybus Volvo Olympian 11.3m File:Ctb volvo olympian 12m.jpg|Citybus Volvo Olympian 12m File:Citybus Dennis Dragon 10.3m.JPG|Citybus Dennis Dragon 10.3m File:Ctb dennis dragon.JPG|Citybus Dennis Dragon 12m File:Citybus Dennis Trident 10.6m DB.JPG|Citybus Dennis Trident 10.6m File:Citybus Dennis Trident 12m DB.JPG|Citybus Dennis Trident 12m File:CTB Dennis Envio 500 12m.jpg|Citybus Alexander Dennis Enviro 500 12m (with Euro 4 engine) File:Ctb enviro 500 euro 5 12m.JPG|Citybus Alexander Dennis Enviro 500 12m (with Euro 5 engine) File:CTB260.jpg|Citybus Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.5m Fleet Current * AEC Routemaster (numbered 1-3) * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 (numbered 7000-7001) * Alexander Dennis Enviro 500 (numbered 8100-8204) * Dennis Dart (numbered 1401-1436, 1481-1490, the latter are ex-China Motor Bus DC-class) * Dennis Dragon (numbered 702-740, 801-880) & Dennis Condor (numbered 20, 21) Dennis Condor are Panda Bus. * Dennis Dragon trolleybus conversion (Kummler and Matter trolleys poles) (ex-fleet number 701) * Dennis Trident 3 (numbered 2100-2161, 2200-2310, 2700) * Leyland Olympian (numbered 7, 12, 14-19, 102-105, 106-204, 205-238, 301, 304, 306, 310, 312, 330-340, 341-395) Many of the Leyland Olympians (7, 12, 14-19, 102-105, 106-204, 205-238, 301, 304, 306, 310, 312 and 330-340) had been withdrawn, some to scrap (include open-top buses) and some to United Kingdom. * MAN 24.350 (numbered 2500) * MAN NL262 (numbered 1501-1580) * Scania K280UD (numbered 8900) * Scania K94UB (numbered 2800) * Volvo Olympian (numbered 315-316, 396-699, 901-999, 9000-9042) * Volvo B6LE (numbered 1332-1361) * Volvo B9TL (numbered 7500) Historical * Bristol Lodekka * Dennis Dart SLF * Dennis Dominator * Daimler/Leyland Fleetline * Leyland Atlantean * Leyland Victory Mk2 * Volvo Ailsa B55 * Volvo B6 * Volvo B10M * Volvo B12T Controversy Refuses to rent bus for the First Hong Kong Pride 2008 Hong Kong Pride 2008 Organising Committee asks to rent an open top Double-Decker bus for the parade. However, Hong Kong Citybus refused to rent by base on concerns about its image. "This was a blatant act of discrimination, especially seeing the fact that this is a legal parade and the Hong Kong police have granted a permit," says Betty Grisoni, co-founder of a lesbian-rights organisation called Les Peches, which helped organise the parade. http://www.time.com/time/world/article/0,8599,1866308,00.html?imw=Y A Citybus spokeswoman said on Dec. 11 that it would not discriminate against any party and that it was a commercial decision. Competitors Citybus's rivals include: * Kowloon Motor Bus * MTR Corporation - operator of the MTR railway * China Motor Bus - company lost franchise to New World First Bus in 1998 See also * Transportation in Hong Kong * List of bus routes in Hong Kong * List of Chinese companies References External links *Citybus and New World First Bus official website *Bus Fan World *Photo site featuring mainly former Citybus Olympians in the UK *A Chinese news report on the termination of Citybus's service in Beijing Category:Citybus Category:Bus companies of Hong Kong Category:Companies formerly listed on the Hong Kong Stock Exchange Category:NWS Holdings zh-yue:城巴 zh:城巴